<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Imperium Golden Crystal by KiniNakaino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850769">The Imperium Golden Crystal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiniNakaino/pseuds/KiniNakaino'>KiniNakaino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crystal Tokyo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiniNakaino/pseuds/KiniNakaino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Furuhata Motoki/Original Character(s), Inner Senshi &amp; Shitennou, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Tomoe Hotaru/Tsukino Shingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crystal Tokyo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Imperium Golden Crystal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: Some chapters may contain sexual content (R). Eternal is stronger than Galactic. OOCxAU</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Dusk had descended on Tokyo, most people hurried home to be with their families and talk about another days end, the sun had begun to set casting purples, pinks, and oranges across the sky...unknown to most a group of teens sat in Juuban Park.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late guys but I had to pick up Artemis from my house. He decided to stay home while I went shopping today" Minako said between gasps of air as she trotted up to the rest of the group. She hunched over her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "That's okay" said Usagi as Minako sat down between her and Kunzite. "We haven't started the meeting yet anyways" Kunzite said nonchalantly, pecking her cheek.</p><p>"Now that everyone's here let's get started" said Luna. "It's been really quiet lately, there haven't been any new enemies since we destroyed Chaos and Galaxia" Makoto said. "Yea, I haven't been getting any major vibes either" Rei said. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see" said Mamoru thoughtfully, glancing around the group. "Well then if that's it then you all can go...unless there is something else that you all can think of..." Luna said, casting a sideways glance at Artemis. "Well then everyone, keep an eye open for any suspicious activity" said Artemis.</p><p>"Right!" they all chorused and nodding their heads. "Bye everyone" said Usagi as they all started to leave. "Aren't you two coming? We're all going to the Crown arcade for pizza" said Zoisite. "Uhh, we'll catch up with you later we need to talk to Luna and Artemis a minute" Mamoru said. "Oh okay, bye then" Haruka said as they walked off. "What was it that you two wanted to talk to us about?" Luna asked eyeing her two charges closely.</p><p>"We wanted to talk to you about the enemy..." Mamoru said lost in thought a moment. "What enemy?" Artemis asked. "Mamoru and I know who the new enemy will be...ummm well sorta" Usagi said. "Well, so do we, remember?" Artemis stated with a chuckle. "Oh yea" Usagi said, laughing a bit to herself. "Do you know when they will attack?" Luna asked, hopeful that Usagi might have an idea so that the Scouts could better prepare.</p><p>"No, but I have a feeling it will be soon" Mamoru said. "Yea, and I have been having this repetitive flashback of the Silver Millennium when mother gave Mamo-chan and I the crystals to protect" said Usagi thoughtfully. "Yea, I've been having that flashback a lot too" Mamoru replied, recalling the flashback for a moment. "What do you think it means?" Luna asked. "It means that the enemy will attack at least by the end of the week" Usagi said.</p><p>"How would you know?" Luna asked. "Well, just think about it for a minute. I've had the flashback at least six times already" Usagi said, shuddering slightly pausing a moment, “It's possible that the flashback is happening more and more to constantly remind Mamo-chan and I...because the enemy is getting that much closer” Usagi reasoned. "Oh, I see your point now" Luna commented.</p><p>"So, therefore we must be on our guard at all times" said Mamoru. "I agree" Artemis said, nodding his head. "But, you can't tell the Scouts or Knights about the Imperium Golden Crystal just yet..." Usagi said trailing off. "And why not?" Luna asked Usagi slightly shocked. "Well, because I want to tell them myself" Usagi said, with a small smile. Though one could tell by looking in her eyes that she wasn't really looking forward to telling them at all.</p><p>"Okay, Usagi" Luna said. *I better hurry and get the engagement ring before the jewelry store closes* Mamoru thought, all the while making sure that his beloved Usako couldn't read his mind at that moment. "It's getting late I'd better be going Usako, I still have some..uh..very important stuff I have to do" Mamoru said with a slight grin. "Okay, bye Mamo-chan" Usagi said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.</p><p>"See you two later" Mamoru said to Luna and Artemis, with a wave. "Good-bye" Artemis said. "Usagi you'd better go too, the others are waiting for you at the arcade" Luna said. "Oh right, let's go!" Usagi said as she picked up Luna and Artemis and left in the direction of the arcade.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>"Hi everyone!" Usagi said cheerfully as she sat down next to Haruka. "Hey Usagi" Minako greeted as Artemis jumped up in her lap and she scratched behinds his ears making him purr...one would think with the pure look of bliss on his face that the cat had just died and gone to heaven only to be surrounded by lots of fish. "Where's Mamoru?" Makoto asked questioningly, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "Oh, he had to go, he still had some errands to do" said Usagi nonchalantly grabbing a slice of pizza.</p><p>"At this hour?" Hotaru asked, taking another bite of her slice. "Yeah, strange. Though he did say it was very important" Usagi said, wondering what her love was up to. "Care for some more pizza Usagi?" Nephrite asked. "No that's okay, one is good for me. I wasn't very hungry. I gotta get going anyways, just thought I'd stop by for a minute to say hey, but I'll be going now, see ya!" Usagi said as she left with Luna. "You were supposed to tell them Usagi" Luna said as they walked down the street in the direction of home.</p><p>"I know I just couldn't do it" Usagi said. "And why not?" Luna protested, almost glaring daggers at her charge. "I don't know...I guess I didn't want to burden them anymore than I have already" Usagi stated, mentally going over her list of all the things that the Scouts were sworn by duty to protect. "Why would they be burdened?" Luna questioned. "Well, they would have yet another thing to worry about. Protecting me and Mamoru is already a handful for them as it is..." Usagi said, her voice trailing off, worry crossing her usually serene features.</p><p>"Oh, I see your point, but you will eventually have to tell them ya know" Luna said, sighing in defeat. "I know" Usagi replied, her shoulders slumping. "Okay, just so as long as you're aware..." Luna stated. "Come on, let's go home. I'm really tired" Usagi said stifling a yawn. "But it's only eight in the evening" Luna said. "I know I guess I'm just worn out from everything that's happened today" Usagi stated.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>When Usagi arrived at her house she took a nice long bath, got dressed and went to bed. As she slept she had a flashback.</p><p> </p><p>Silver Millennium:</p><p>"Your majesty are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Artemis asked from beside the Queen. "Yes, I believe it is. The Dark Legion won't think to look for the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal in Serenity and Endymion...besides Luna the Silver Crystal will one day be Serenity's birthright, as the Golden Crystal is Endymion's" the Queen said. "And if the Dark Legion can't find them then they won't be able to form the Imperium Golden Crystal and destroy Earth" Luna said.</p><p>"Right as usual. Go and get Serenity and Endymion, they should be in the palace rose gardens as always" Moon Queen Selenity said to Luna, with a slight smile, an all knowing twinkle in her silver eyes. "Yes, your majesty" Luna said, bowing slightly before she walked off towards the rose gardens.</p><p>~`~`~`~`~</p><p>As Luna entered the rose gardens she immediately spotted the Prince and Princess walking along the path that circled the perimeter of the rose gardens, talking and holding hands. "Excuse me, your highnesses..." Luna said as she walked up to them. "Yes?" Princess Serenity said. "Her majesty wishes to see you right away" Luna said. "Alright then" the Prince said. "If you will follow me please" Luna said as she lead the way towards the palace.</p><p>"Why exactly did mother wish to see us, Luna?" the Princess asked. "I'm sorry princess, I can't say" Luna responded apologetically. "Oh, I see" said the Princess a little dejectedly. As they entered the palace the Moon Queen was anxiously awaiting their arrival. "You sent for us mother?" the Princess asked, curiosity lacing her voice. "Yes, I have an important assignment for you two" the Queen said.</p><p>"What is so important, your majesty?" asked Prince Endymion. "I have a gift for both of you, but at the same time these gifts are something I wish to conceal within the two of you" said the Queen. "What do you wish to conceal?" the Prince asked. "I want to conceal these" said the Moon Queen as she took out the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal. "Mother they're beautiful" Princess Serenity said as she gazed at the glowing crystals in her mother's hands.</p><p>Endymion's eyes widened...”But your majesty isn't that the...the Golden Crystal that belongs to my family??” Endymion asked incredulously.  "Yes, Endymion it is" the Moon Queen said, smiling softly. “I received this recently thanks largely to you mother” the Queen stated. "But why do you want to conceal these crystals in us for?" Prince Endymion said pointing to the two objects in the Queen's hands.</p><p>"Well as I told Queen Tela earlier, the Dark Legion is looking for these crystals in order to form the Imperium Golden Crystal and take over the earth and this solar system, but besides that, you two are the only ones who can handle the power of these crystals separate or combined, besides myself" the Queen said. "Well what does the Imperium Golden Crystal look like?" the Princess asked. The moment the question left the Princess's lips, the Queen then concentrated on the crystals, suddenly the two crystals merged and became the Imperium Golden Crystal.</p><p>"Wow, it's beautiful mother" said the Princess, eyes wide. "Yes, it is. But you must never let the evil forces get their hands on either of these crystals, if they do the earth and our solar system, and even beyond shall be doomed" Moon Queen Selenity said. "Well, I won't let that happen, as the new protector of the Golden Crystal and of Earth" said Endymion determined to see this task through.</p><p>"We will fight this battle together Endy, as the new protector of the Imperium Silver Crystal. No matter what it takes I will help defend your kingdom" said Serenity. "Are you two ready?" the Queen asked them. "Yes" they replied in unison. "Okay, concentrate on your crystal" she said. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the two crystals disappeared within the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon.</p><p>"Did it work?" Princess Serenity asked as she opened her eyes. "Yes" her mother stated nodding solemnly. "Guard them well, the enemy is much closer than you think. You must never use the Imperium Golden Crystal unless it is absolutely necessary" the Queen stated. "We understand" said the Prince placing his arm around Serenity. "I will not fail you mother" said Serenity. "I know you won't my dear" said the Moon Queen as she left the room, Luna and Artemis following closely behind her.</p><p>End Flashback</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Suddenly Usagi sat jolt upright in bed, tossing Luna to the ground, that had been the seventh time this week she had that flashback. Luna then climbed back up on the bed slowly, looking like she had just gotten a bath. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light that seemed to come from nowhere but everywhere at once, Usagi shielded her eyes and looked away, next thing she knew there stood Moon Queen Selenity.</p><p>"Your majesty!" Luna said, surprised. “Mother, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked bewildered.<br/>
"I have come to warn you that the Dark Legion will be attacking sometime tomorrow...you must call an emergency Scout meeting right away" the Moon Queen said, somewhat hurriedly. "But mother it's past midnight everyone will probably be asleep" Usagi protested. As she was quite comfortable herself, at that moment.</p><p>"It doesn't matter what time it is. The Scouts must know what they are up against before it is too late. Luna, go and contact them immediately, and tell them to meet us in the park" said the Queen. “Yes, your majesty" Luna said as she left the room. "Serenity?" the Queen said. "Yes mother?" Usagi asked.<br/>
"I want you to contact Endymion and the Knights right away. They must be there as well" said the Moon Queen. "Yes, right away mother" Usagi said as she picked up her cell phone and began dialing the well known number.</p><p>"Mamoru and the Knights will meet us there" Usagi said after she had hung up the phone. "The Scouts are on their way as we speak, we must leave too" Luna said as she entered the room. Usagi nodded and began to dress, once ready she stood beside her mother, Luna on her shoulder. Queen Selenity smiled softly and soon they appeared in the park near the fountain. "I hope you have a good explanation for waking us up at half past midnight Luna" Rei snarled heatedly as she and the others approached the trio, Mamoru and the Knights following close behind them.</p><p>"She has a perfectly good explanation Princess of Mars" Moon Queen Selenity said. "Your majesty what are you doing here?" Rei asked startled, as she and the others bowed to their Queen. "I was the one who told Luna to contact you" the Moon Queen said. "Oh" Rei said blushing a bit with embarrassment. "Sit down, we have many things to discuss" said the Queen. "Okay. First, the enemy will attack sometime tomorrow" said Usagi.</p><p>"Do you know what they are looking for?" Ami asked. "Yes, they are looking for the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal in order to form the Imperium Golden Crystal" said the Queen. "The what?!" Minako asked puzzled. "The Imperium Golden Crystal" Usagi stated matter of factly. "What is the Imperium Golden Crystal?" Setsuna asked with a raised eyebrow, never in her time did she recall anything about this Imperium Golden Crystal. "It is a very powerful crystal that gives the user incredible powers much stronger than the Imperium silver crystal and Golden crystal" said the Queen.</p><p>"Who can use this crystal?" asked Michiru. "Serenity, Endymion, and myself" said Moon Queen Serenity. "And I suppose you two knew about this?" Haruka asked Usagi and Mamoru eyeing them closely. "Yes" they replied. "Well, why didn't either of you tell us?" Makoto asked a bit heatedly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, I didn't want to burden you guys with anything else. Protecting Mamoru and I is already a handful enough" Usagi said sheepishly averting her eyes.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. It's our job to protect you and Mamoru. If something else comes along that we have to protect, so be it" Makoto said with a small smile. "She's right Usagi" Haruka said. "What does the Imperium Golden Crystal look like anyways?" Dawn asked curiosity getting the better of her. "Serenity, Endymion would you do the honors please?" the Queen asked. "Of course" Usagi said. She brought her hands up in front of her and concentrated on summoning the Imperium Silver Crystal. Suddenly there was a bright flash of silvery-white light and in her hands rested the magnificent glowing Imperium Silver Crystal. She then opened her eyes and signaled to Mamoru.</p><p>Mamoru then brought his hands up in front of him and concentrated on summoning the Golden Crystal.<br/>
Suddenly there was a bright flash of golden light and there nestled in his hands rested the magnificent glowing Golden Crystal. They then concentrated and in a bright flash of gold and silvery-white light the crystals merged and became the Imperium Golden Crystal. They then opened their eyes to see the Scouts and Knights staring at them with shocked expressions on their faces all gazing at the crystal.</p><p>"Wow, that's beautiful" Stella said. "Yes, but if this crystal falls into enemy hands the earth shall be doomed" Usagi said solemnly. "Well, I won't let that happen. Too many innocent people will get hurt" Haruka said. "We will fight our hardest to protect this planet from the enemy even if it means sacrificing our own lives to once again bring peace to Earth" Usagi said confidently. The group of soldiers nodded vigorously in agreement allthewhile watching their Prince and Princess. "I must be going now Serenity" said the Moon Queen.</p><p>"I will miss you terribly mother" Usagi said. "I will always be with you in your dreams and in your heart, my daughter. And remember that you will always be in my heart and dreams, don't ever forget that" said the Queen. "I won't mother" Usagi replied with a small smile. "Keep a good eye on my daughter Endymion" said the Moon Queen. "I will your majesty" Mamoru said hugging Usagi close as the two looked on.</p><p>"Good-bye, I will miss you all and you are in my heart always. Maybe someday we will meet again" said the Queen. Then in a bright flash of light she was gone. "You're all welcome to stay at my place if you'd like" Usagi offered as she tore her eyes away from the full moon that hung in the evening sky.<br/>
"Are you sure you don't mind Usagi?" Setsuna asked as they began the walk back to Usagi's house.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>"I'm sure, make yourselves at home. You are always welcome here" she said only a few moments later when they had arrived. "Gee, thanks Usagi you're all heart" Minako said. "Don't mention it, it's the least I could do since you all got up so early" she said. "Minako, Kunzite, Ami, and Zoisite take the first guest room upstairs; while Rei, Jadeite, Makoto, and Nephrite take the other guest room. And Dawn and Stella can sleep on the hide-a-bed" Usagi said as the others went to their assigned rooms.</p><p>"What about us, koneko?" Haruka asked. "Well, you guys can sleep in the other room next to mine" Usagi told them. "Hey, Stella" Haruka said. "Yeah?" Stella asked. "You, Dawn, Hotaru and Setsuna can have the room next to koneko. Michiru and I will sleep on the hide-a-bed" Haruka said. "Gee, thanks" Stella said cheerfully as she and the other three went to the room that adjoined Usagi's, while Haruka and Michiru was unfolding the hide-a-bed.</p><p>"What about me Usako?" Mamoru asked her feigning sadness at not being mentioned. "I couldn't forget you Mamo-chan. I have a special place for you" Usagi said with a hug smile as she lead Mamoru towards her room. "Usako, can I ask you something?" Mamoru said as he quietly shut the door behind him. "Sure what is it?" Usagi asked as she began to undress and get into her pajamas. "Usako, will you marry me?" Mamoru asked as he got down on one knee, the ring in his hand, giving her his best smile. </p><p>She suddenly threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes" Mamoru replied after the kiss was broken. He then put the ring on her finger. Usagi then went into the bathroom and finished getting ready for bed again, she undid her odangos and brushed her hair.<br/>
Mamoru then climbed into Usagi's bed, staring at Usagi while she was finishing up. "You can use the bathroom now if you'd like Mamo-chan...." Usagi said. "Hello, Mamo-chan?" Usagi questioned when Mamoru didn't say anything.</p><p>"Huh?" he said shaking himself out of his trance. "What were you staring at?" she asked as she climbed into bed. "I was staring at you, I've never seen you with your hair down before" Mamoru said blushing slightly, running his hand through her long golden hair that laid in pools of gold around her. "Well, now you have. And you might even see it down more often" she said caressing his cheek. "I'd like that Usako" he said as he got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed as well, slightly thanking the goddess that he had decided to leave a few necessary things at his beloved's place.</p><p>Usagi then got out of bed and went over to her dresser and got out one of his pairs of boxers for him to sleep in. "Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked. "Yeah?" he asked stepping out of the bathroom, comb in hand. "Here" she said as she tossed him his boxers. "What are these?" he asked. "The boxers you left here that one time" she said blushing slightly at the memory. "Oh, yeah! I completely forgot about them" Mamoru said slyly. "That doesn't surprise me at all" she mumbled.</p><p>"What did you say?" he asked. "Oh, nothing" she giggled. "Whatever you say Usako" he said as he changed into them, now fully refreshed and ready for bed. "Hey Usako?" he asked. "Hmmm?" she asked. "I was wondering if I could move in with you" he said as he climbed into bed. "Sure, I was actually going to ask, but I wasn't sure seeing as how you still have you're apartment and all. But I'll be glad to help you move your stuff in" she said with a bright smile.</p><p>"Fantastic!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. “Good night my Usako" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Good night Mamo-chan" she said smiling and snuggling closer to him Usagi awoke the next afternoon to the sound of the TV. She looked over to see Mamoru still asleep beside her. She got out of bed, put her robe on and walked into the living room to see Makoto, Haruka, and Michiru watching TV. "Good morning Makoto, Haruka, and Michiru. Did you guys sleep well?" Usagi asked.</p><p>"Good morning koneko" Haruka said. "Yeah, I slept well" Makoto said. "Yeah, but I'm still a little tired" Michiru said as she stifled a yawn. "I slept okay" Haruka said. "Is anyone else up yet?" Usagi asked. "No, why?" Michiru asked. "Well, I have something I want to tell you" Usagi said. "What is it?" Makoto asked, curious. "Mamo-chan and I are engaged" Usagi said excitedly jumping up and down.<br/>
"Congratulations Usagi. I'm happy for you!!" Makoto said excitedly. "Yeah, congrats!" Haruka said.</p><p>"Congrats" Michiru said smiling brightly. "Thanks. But you guys have to promise me you won't tell anyone else, I want to tell them when they get up okay?" Usagi said. "We promise" Haruka said as she watched Usagi go into the kitchen, a few minutes later, the smell of fresh coffee brewing wafted through the house. Slowly the others started to stir at the smell of coffee. "Good morning everyone" Usagi said cheerfully as she sipped her coffee slowly.</p><p>"Good morning" everyone replied, as one be one they all shuffled into the kitchen to retrieve their own cup of morning goodness. "I have something I want to tell you guys" Usagi said. "Oh what's that?" Nephrite asked. "Mamoru and Usagi are engaged!" Makoto finished for her clapping her hands together excitedly, as she looked at Usagi. "Congratulations to the both of you" Setsuna said smiling already knowing that the engagement had happened...something about being the gate keeper had its uses.</p><p>"Thanks" Usagi said glaring at Makoto, who stole the excitement of telling her scouts from her.<br/>
Makoto averted her eyes a moment then looked back up to Usagi glaring at her, with her tongue sticking out. "Everyone get dressed we're all going to the Crown arcade to celebrate. It's on me" Mamoru said. "Okay!" everyone said as they all went to change, just like Mamoru the whole crew kept a few spare changes of clothes at each persons house in case situations like these came up. That and the wonderful sub-space pocket they all had on their sailor and knight outfits helped a lot. Soon they were on their way to the arcade Luna and Artemis in tow.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>When they arrived they sat at a booth near the back of the arcade, with a table or two pushed against the booth table in order to provide enough room for everyone and ordered a few pizzas for them to share. "So, Usagi any ideas on when you'll have the wedding?" Michiru asked taking a small bite of her slice of pizza. "I don't know yet. But as soon as we get a date set I'll let everyone know okay?" Usagi told them through a mouthful of pizza.</p><p>"Okay" everyone replied. "Hey! I have an idea. Why don't we all go to the park to relax" Minako suggested. "Good idea Minako! Let's go everyone!" Dawn said happily as the left the arcade. They were all walking along chatting to each other, when Rei stopped suddenly catching Setsuna's attention. "What's wrong Rei?" Setsuna asked. "I feel it. Something very bad is near by" she said as she ran towards the park, the others following closely behind her.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>When they reached the park someone or rather something was attacking a helpless guy. "Quick! Everyone transform!" Luna yelled. "Right" they said.<br/>
"MERCURY GALACTIC POWER!" Ami said.<br/>
"MERCURY KNIGHT POWER!" Zoisite said.<br/>
"VENUS GALACTIC POWER!" Minako said.<br/>
"VENUS KNIGHT POWER!" Kunzite said.<br/>
"MARS GALACTIC POWER!" Rei said.<br/>
"MARS KNIGHT POWER!" Jadeite said.<br/>
"JUPITER GALACTIC POWER!" Makoto said.<br/>
"JUPITER KNIGHT POWER!" Nephrite said.<br/>
"SATURN GALACTIC POWER!" Hotaru said.<br/>
"URANUS GALACTIC POWER!" Haruka said.<br/>
"NEPTUNE GALACTIC POWER!" Michiru said.<br/>
"PLUTO GALACTIC POWER!" Setsuna said.<br/>
"ECLIPSE GALACTIC POWER!" Stella said.<br/>
"SUN GALACTIC POWER!" Dawn said.<br/>
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Usagi said.<br/>
"EARTH KNIGHT POWER!" Mamoru said.</p><p>Within minutes the 16 teenagers were replaced by 16 suited soldiers. "Stop right there!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted. "Who are you?" Charze asked.</p><p>"I am Eternal Sailor Moon"<br/>
"I am Earth Knight"<br/>
"I am Galactic Sailor Mercury"<br/>
"I am Mercury Knight"<br/>
"I am Galactic Sailor Venus"<br/>
"I am Venus Knight"<br/>
"I am Galactic Sailor Mars"<br/>
"I am Mars Knight"<br/>
"I am Galactic Sailor Jupiter"<br/>
"I am Jupiter Knight"<br/>
"I am Galactic Sailor Saturn"<br/>
"I am Galactic Sailor Uranus"<br/>
"I am Galactic Sailor Neptune"<br/>
"I am Galactic Sailor Pluto"<br/>
"I am Galactic Sailor Eclipse"<br/>
"And I am Galactic Sailor Sun"</p><p>"And we shall punish you!" they said. "You, Punish me?! I don't think so. Come on out Moldavite" Charze said with a sneer. "Moldavite at your service" Moldavite hissed as he appeared in front of the Scouts. His body seeming to give of large amounts heat. "Get rid of these pests and get rid of him" Charze said pointing to the guy laying in a heap on the ground.</p><p>"Yes master" Moldavite replied as Charze took flight and watched the battle from the sky. "Your toast moldy" Galactic Sailor Mars yelled powering up her attack. "MARS FIREWALL TRAP!" she yelled releasing her attack as a wall of fire surrounded Moldavite. "JUPITER LIGHNING CHAIN WRAP!" Galactic Sailor Jupiter yelled. A chain of lightning wrapped itself around the youma, Jupiter then sent bolts of electricity racing towards Moldavite, shocking him.</p><p>*Damn it!!* Charze thought *There's no way he can win, he can't even get an attack in!!* Charze cursed. "My turn" Galactic Sailor Venus said stepping forward. "VENUS LOVE STAR SHOWER!" she yelled. Stars then shot out of her hands towards the youma, striking him. "Your turn Sailor Moon!" Venus Knight yelled. "Right!" Sailor Moon said as her Moon Tier appeared in her hands. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" she yelled. In a flash of silverish-white light the youma became Moon dust.</p><p>"You haven't seen the last of me Sailor Moon. Mark my words, I will be back!" Charze yelled as he disappeared. "I'm glad that's over" said Eternal Sailor Moon as they all de-transformed. "Let's go see if he's is alright" Ami said as she walked began to walk over toward the slumped figure. "Is he going to be alright?" Dawn asked inquisitively.  "Yea, he just has to rest to regain his energy, that's all" Ami said matter of factly.</p><p>"Look he's coming to" Stella pointed out gesturing towards the fallen man. "What happened?" the man asked shaking his head trying to clear his mind. "You were attacked by a monster of some kind but Sailor Moon dusted it" Haruka said. "How do you know?" he asked eyeing the group of strangers around him. "We all saw it happen. We watched the scouts fight the monster while we were hiding behind those trees over there" Haruka said pointing to a cluster of trees about 25 yards away.</p><p>"Oh" the man said. "Before they left they told us to tell you to get some rest" Michiru said. "I'll do that" he said standing up. "Anyways, we gotta get going now, see ya!" Usagi said as she and her friends left the park in the direction of her home.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>"You all did a really did a good job, we're very proud of you" Artemis said as he climbed onto Minako's lap. "So much for living a normal life" Minako sighed. "Well, I should get going, I have to open up the restaurant soon" Makoto said mentally going over things in her head. "Bye Makoto" Usagi said. "I think we should all get going" said Dawn, “It's been an interesting day already” she stated. "Yes, I agree. I need to check on how things are going at the Gate of Time anyway" Setsuna said.</p><p>"Bye then everyone" Usagi said as she showed them to the door. "See you tomorrow Usagi" Nephrite said. "Yea, see ya" Usagi said as she waved good-bye. "Come on Mamoru I'll help you move your stuff in now" she said turning to him as she shut the door. "Okay" he said, as he grabbed his keys and wallet.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>"Well, Mamo-chan I guess you were pretty sure I would let you move in with me" Usagi said noticing all the boxes around the otherwise clean apartment. "Yeah, I was packing all last week. I already sold my living room furniture, my bed, and my kitchen table" Mamoru said blushing slightly as he named of his list. "So, what do you have left?" Usagi asked. "I have the rest of my bedroom furniture, my bookshelf, the coffee table, and all the boxes" he listed. </p><p>"Are you going to have a moving van bring all the furniture over to my place?" she asked. "Yes, the moving van personnel should be here in a few minutes" he said glancing at his watch. When the moving van personnel arrived they then loaded Mamoru's remaining furniture and most of the boxes into the van. Mamoru and Usagi loaded the rest of the boxes into the trunk of his car and drove back to Usagi's house with the moving van following behind them.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>When they arrived at Usagi's house they showed the two guys in what room to put the furniture, where to put the coffee table, and where to put the boxes. "Hey Usako?" Mamoru asked. "Yea?" Usagi replied.<br/>
"Could you bring me that box of books please?" Mamoru asked as he began reshelving all his books in alphabetical order. "Sure Mamo-chan" Usagi said as she carried the box of books to Mamoru. "After we're done unpacking your things, what do you want to do?" Usagi asked.</p><p>"Hmmm, well we could...go see a movie" Mamoru suggested thoughtfully. "Good idea, let's finish unpacking your stuff then" Usagi said as they spent the next hour unpacking all of Mamoru's things. "Here Mamo-chan" Usagi said handing him a key. "What's this for?" Mamoru asked. "It's an extra key to the house" Usagi said as she and Mamoru got into his car. "Oh right" Mamoru said as he put the key on his key chain.</p><p>"So what movie are we going to see?" Usagi asked as they began the drive to the theater. "How about the Silver Moon?" Mamoru suggested. "Ohhh!! I've been wanting to see that movie since it came out" Usagi said excitedly. "So have I" Mamoru said as they pulled up into the theater parking lot.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>"Two tickets for 'The Silver Moon' please" Mamoru said as he paid for them. "Do you want to get something to snack on?" Mamoru asked already knowing her answer. "Of course I do silly!" Usagi exclaimed as Mamoru smiled widely at his fiance. They purchased the drinks and snacks and headed toward the theater where The Silver Moon would be playing. When the movie was done Mamoru and Usagi decided to go take a moonlit stroll along Tokyo Bay.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>"Mamo-chan, isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" Usagi asked. "Yes, it is. But I can think of one thing more beautiful" Mamoru whispered in her ear. "Oh, and what is that?" Usagi asked, smiling a bit before stifling a yawn. "You, Usako. Come on let's go home, you're tired" Mamoru said as he picked her up and carried her to his car.</p><p>He put Usagi in the passenger seat then go it buckling his seat belt afterwards and drove off towards their house. "Hey Usako?" Mamoru said. "Usako?" he said again. He then looked over to the passenger side to Usagi fast asleep. He smiled broadly, shaking his head.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Once inside the house Mamoru carried Usagi into their room and placed her on the bed as he carefully<br/>
took off her shoes and placed them on the floor next to the dresser and dressed her in her pajamas.<br/>
He then got dressed in his pajamas and climbed in bed placing the covers over him and Usagi.<br/>
"Good night my Usako" he whispered as he placed a soft gentle kiss on her temple.<br/>
She smiled instinctively and snuggled closer to him. He then turned off the light and went to bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>To be continued in Ch. 2...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>